Al Gore and global warming
by user Layla Crossposted from The HILL Chronicles "He betrayed this country!" Al Gore shouted into the microphone at a rally of Tennessee Democrats "He played on our fears." Al Gore is using solid science to convince school children and adults. The corporate agenda driven media is not helping Gore spread his message. The quotes Gore uses about George Bush could never be used about him regarding global warming. There are climate changes, but they are abnormal and not just part of a normal earthly cycle. The changes can not be disproven with junk science theories that don't credit man and his use of CO2 carbons. A recently released IPCC report, is more than guesses and theories. It was written by people with the same scientific mind set as Al Gore. An actual scientific report on global warming will be released in May. The scientific report will hopefully put an end to all un-provable, corporate sponsored notions. Al Gore, however, refuses to use the attention his work has garnered to further his politics. Mr. Gore is slated to receive the Nobel Peace Prize and has been nominated for an Oscar, both which he richly deserves. Whether you are a person of faith or not, it appears that, when all is said and done, true science will support Al Gore’s contention of global warming. Unfortunately, the mainstream media, i.e. the corporate media would rather promote falsehoods than give the truth. They would rather ramble on as the world suffers from climactic changes. There are real problems this world is facing, including global warming. Excerpts from Associated (terrorist) Press: know that you should trust someone who slings the word 'terrorist' around like I do Check out these jokers!: "U.N. Climate Change Report Sparks Heated Reaction Among U.S. Lawmakers, Activists "WASHINGTON — Despite a strongly worded global warming report from the world’s top climate scientists, the Bush administration expressed continued opposition Friday to mandatory reductions in heat-trapping "greenhouse" gases. Energy Secretary Samuel Bodman warned against "unintended consequences" — including job losses — that he said might result if the government requires economy-wide caps on carbon dioxide from the burning of fossil fuels. " ‘There is a concern within this administration, which I support, that the imposition of a carbon cap in this country would — may — lead to the transfer of jobs and industry abroad (to nations) that do not have such a carbon cap,’ Bodman said. ‘You would then have the U.S. economy damaged, on the one hand, and the same emissions, potentially even worse emissions. ‘ " "President Bush used the same economic reasoning when he rejected the Kyoto Protocol in 2001, an international treaty requiring 35 industrial nations to cut their global-warming gases by 5 percent on average below 1990 levels by 2012. The White House has said the treaty would have cost 5 million U.S. jobs. –Fox News Excerpts from ChristianAnswers.net: "CORRUPTION AND DECAY OF PARADISE began with man’s sin and God’s judgment people are the worst Christians ever! Are they saying that it's not worth trying to keep things clean? Do they forget the bit in Genesis where we are called to be good 'stewards' of the earth? How can they think pollution is anything but sin? See: Genesis 3:14-19 "Degenerated Universe. Nothing in our fallen world is really perfect today. One day the Creator will burn it all and create a fresh new universe (II Peter 3:10-13,) Isaiah ( 65:17, 66:22). In the original world, all was ‘very good.’ It is therefore evident that animals and all creation have degenerated. The Fall and God’s curse are the ultimate reasons why our world today is so imperfect — filled with futile problems and suffering. The Flood further caused radical changes in our environment. We are fallen people living in a fallen world. We now live with death, catastrophes, disease, genetic defects, "freezing cold," "burning heat," etc" –Christian Answers Could climate changes actually stem from what a living God spoke of a long time ago? Genesis 3:17 "Cursed is the ground for thy sake." Romans 8:22 "For we know that the whole creation groaned and travailed in pain together." When the world groans and travails, it just might have climatic problems. You think ? of course, we could say the same for my mental disease. I hope the author never experience serious illness like mine. Then, just as she advocates neglecting a sick Earth, I'll advocate neglecting her sick body. Related Factual Scientific Links: Global Warming Presentation Click HERE and select the Skeptic’s Global Warming Presentation. This is a Power Point presentation; it may take a half hour or longer to download. This is a great video presentation of actual scientific facts. OK, I'm joking, it's balderdash and everyone knows it. . __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Layla Category: February 11, 2007 Category: Global Warming Opinions Category: Al Gore Opinions Category: Environment Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.